Raro
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Era incluso tan raro como ver a Fred sin george. A George sin Fred. Era raro. fic sobre el enfado de Harry y Ron en el caliz de fuego.


Era tan raro como Snape repartiendo caramelos a gryffindor, mas que Filch regalando bombas fétidas y discos voladores de dientes puntiagudos y mordedores a los alumnos, más que Hermione Granger jugando al quiddith y dejando sus deberes de lado. Incluso tan raro como ver a Fred sin Geore. A George sin Fred.

Era RARO.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley no se hablaban. ¿La razón? El torneo de los tres magos. ¿El motivo? La envidia.

Sus amigos habían intentado reconciliarlos pero al no recibir más que miradas asesinas, y caras arrogantes y mentirosas de: "Yo no necesito a ese"- desistieron.

Excepto Hermione.

En honor a la verdad, diremos que la culpa fue de Ron, pero (todo sea dicho) Harry se negaba rotundamente a escucharle, y así, aunque Ron hubiera tenido el valor necesario, era imposible pedir perdón.

¡¡Vamos Harry, no seas ridículo!!- chilló Hermione ya más que harta de sus amigos (a veces se preguntaba como era posible que esos dos necios pudieran ser sus mejores amigos)- Harry y ella estaban en la orilla del lago hablando, por supuesto, de Ron.

-¡Lo echas de menos! ¡y esta vez no te atrevas a negarlo!

Harry no lo negó, hubiera sido una mentira demasiado gorda, en su lugar masculló: No lo necesito- y eso casi era una mentira más grande que el "no lo hecho de menos"- si seguía mintiendo tanto pronto le crecería la nariz como a Pinocho.

¡¡si lo necesitas!!- insistió Hermione en su papel de casco azul de la ONU.

Harry no cointestó y dejo que hermione siguiera hablando sin que él le prestará atenci´pn.

¡¡claro que lo necesitaba!! Ron era (bueno, HABIA SIDO) su mejor amigo.

Y Harry sabía que no encontraría uno igual.

Pero también estaba demasiado dolido con él.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la hierba, con las chaquetas abrochadas hasta arriba, pues ya empezaba a apretar el frío.

-¡Deberias hablar con él!- insistió inútilmente por quincuagésima vez Hermione.

- Ya lo intento, no me escucha…y yo haría igual- añadió con amargura el pelirrojo, sacó un cigarro del bolso de la chaqueta y lo empezó a fumar atropelladamente.

- ¡¡No hagas eso!!- lo riñó Hermione tirándole el cigarrillo de un manotazo al suelo- ¡es malo para tu salud!

Por toda respuesta, Ron Weasley encendió otro cigarro.

¡¡lo echas de menos!!

Claro que lo echaba de menos, echaba de menos las conversaciones de quidditch, chicas, inventarse horribles profecías para Trleawney, los planes descabellados, las salidas nocturnas con buenas ( o no tanto) intenciones, pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Harry en si.

Ron no quería otro mejor amigo, Ron quería a SU mejor amigo.

Y era su culpa.

Y llegó el día, la 1ª prueba para los campeones de Hogwarts, todo el colegio era un hervidero de curiosidad sobre a que se iban a enfrentar los campeones, la emoción y la adrenalina se filtraba por todos los cuerpos, o casi todos.

Harry ya sabía cual era la prueba, pero eso no lo ponía mas tranquilo, aun así sabía que debía de concentrarse en su única posibilidad para salir lo mas ileso posible.

Ron no tenía ni idea de en que consitía la prueba, solo esperaba que no fuera lo bastante peligrosa como para tener que reprocharse toda su maldita vida: lo ultimo que hiciste antes de perder a tu mejor amigo fue discutir con él por culpa de tus estúpidos celos.

Lo era. Dragones. Ron no lo podía creer, ¡¡eran dragones!! Pero Harry salió no solo ileso, si no victorioso.

Harry descansaba en la enfermería cuando por la puerta entraron Hermione con las manos marcadas de las uñas debido al nerviosismo, y detrás de ella, Ron, pálido como un fantasma.

-Harry- dijo muy serio- quien quiera que haya metido tu nombre en el caliz quería matarte.

-Lo has entendido ¿eh?. Te ha costado trabajo.

Ron sonrió con nerviosismo y abrió la boca, Harry comprendió que quería disculparse y entendió que no necesitaba oírlo: esta bien no pasa nada.

-¡no, yo soy…!

- No pasa nada.

Ron sonrió azorada y agradecido.

¡¡En serio tio!!- creo que podrías ganar- había ya una semana desde la 1º prueba y Ron le decía eso ahora todos los días, como para compensar su comportamiento de las semanas pasadas ( ya muy pasadas, como de una vida anterior)- ¡imaginate, mil galeones!- iba diciendo, mientras los dos se encaminaban a transformaciones algo mas atrasados que el resto de sus compañeros, Hermione los miraba satisfecha caminando al lado de Neville- ¡¡Mil galeones! ¡menudo premio! ¿lo repartirás conmigo?- añadió en tono de broma- ¡mil galeones!

-Si- asintió Harry- creo que a todos nos ha quedado claro que son mil galeones Ron.

-¡Es un premio genial!

Y mientras llegaban a la clase de Mcgonagall, dejaban sus mochilas y sacaban sus libros, Harry pensó que para él no había mejor premio posible que volver a tener a Ron a su lado.

Lo tenia escrito hace tiempo, no se que opinarán de él. Esta basado (como es obvio) en el enfado del 4º libro, asi que lo de la enfermeria es del 4º libro.

Besos.


End file.
